Justin Jackson: The Movie (film)
Plot Miley Stewart is struggling with her alter-ego, Justin Jackson's popularity ("Charge the World") acts as the opening music to the film. This short segment features a montage of clips of children from Africa as well as Mahatma Gandhi, Elvis Presley, Martin Luther King Jr., Michael Jackson, John Lennon and other historical figures. Then, Justin sing the next songs Music & Me. Retrospective A short biographical film about Justin Jackson, covering the early years from the beginning until the Justin's World Tour. Excerpts of the following songs are played: * "Music and Me" * "That's Alright, Mama" * "Dirty, Dirty Feeling" * "Jailhouse Rock" * "Standy By Me" * "Nobody Told Me" * "Love" * "Give Me a Break" * "Viva Las Vega " * "Magic Night" * "Rock with You" * "Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough" * "Samantha" * "Angel" * "Eye to Eye" * "Scream" * "Take Me Back" * "We Are the World" * "Lets Have a Party in the House" * "Good Foot" Good Foot A parody of the music video for Good Foot's song, featuring Justin and his gangs filling the roles of various people from the original clip. The video stars Usher. Speed Demon The fourth segment begins with the "Badder" short film transitioning into the second short film, "Speed Demon", directed by Claymation innovator Will Vinton. A portion of the clip is set to Jackson's song "Speed Demon" After filming "Badder", Little Michael and his bodyguards (also children) are leaving the set and walk through a cloud of smoke and come out as a adults. A boy and his grandmother spot Michael and prompts the other fans to chase him for an autograph. In an attempt to avoid the overzealous fans (even The Noid), Jackson soon disguises himself as a rabbit, but ends up taunting the fans into chasing him once they realize it's him. During the chase, he morphs into other celebrities, namely Sylvester Stallone, Tina Turner and Pee-Wee Herman. After a long chase, the fans are finally pulled over by a cop and are arrested. After finally losing the fans, he pulls over and removes the costume, which comes to life and challenges him to a dance-off. In the end, a traffic cop tells him he is in a "No Dancing Zone", and when Michael turns to point to the rabbit, he sees that rabbit has disappeared. The cop then sarcastically asks for Michael's autograph (as opposed to "signature") on the ticket.Just as Michael is preparing to leave, Spike's head materialises in a nearby rocky crag. Spike then nods to him and smiles. Leave Me Alone The fifth segment of the film is the animated music video for the song "Leave Me Alone", focusing on media interest in Jackson's personal life, because he had felt that people wouldn't leave him alone, no matter what he did to prove his innocence. His beloved then pet chimp Bubbles makes a cameo appearance as Jackson is seen picking him up and riding with him in his spaceship. *'Note:' The video for the song won a Grammy in 1989 for Breakthrough, animated video, the only Grammy Award received for the album, Bad. Smooth Criminal The segment begins with three homeless children (Sean, Katie and Zeke) sneaking through a big city to see their friend Michael walk out of his apartment. As Michael stands in front of the door, he gazes at the night sky before he is attacked by mobsters with machine guns. The film then backtracks to show Michael and the children playing in a meadow in happier times. Their dog Skipper runs away, and as Michael and Katie look for him. they uncover the lair of Mr. Big (Joe Pesci). Mr. Big – whose real name is Frankie LiDeo, which is similar to Frank DiLeo – is a drug-dealing mobster with a disciplined private army at his command. He wants to get the entire population of Earth addicted to drugs, starting with children. He likes to eat nuts and leaves nutshells wherever he goes. He is obsessed with spiders, as displayed by their abundance at the entrance to his lair, and by the way he called his operation "bugs and drugs". He also has them engulfing a model globe when making a speech about his burgeoning drug empire. They signify the spread of his proposed control of the world via drug dealing. Further, all his henchmen sport a spider crest on their uniforms. Katie screams when she sees a spider, and Mr. Big discovers them spying on his operation. The story returns to the shooting in front of Michael's store. Unknown to the gangsters, Michael has a lucky star, and using it, he escaped the gunfire. Upon realizing that Michael has escaped again, Mr. Big orders his henchmen to track him down with dogs. He is eventually cornered in an alley, where he uses his lucky star again to turn into a sportscar (the 1970 Lancia Stratos prototype) that mows down several of Mr. Big's henchmen. Michael is pursued through the city streets until he loses the henchmen. Meanwhile, the children scout out Club 30's, where Michael had told them to meet him, and find only an abandoned and haunted nightclub. As Michael arrives, Katie sees a silhouette of him turning back from a car into himself. The door of the club opens with a gust of wind, and Michael walks in to find it filled with zoot suiters and swing dancers. The children gather outside a window of the club and watch Michael dance to "Smooth Criminal." The song used in the film is much longer than the album release, with several lyrics that clarify the story. There is also an interlude where Jackson joins the other dancers in a modern interpretive dance. At the climax of the song, Mr. Big lays siege to the club and kidnaps Katie. Michael follows them back to Big's lair and ends up surrounded by his henchmen. Mr. Big appears and taunts Michael by threatening to inject Katie with highly addictive narcotics. Katie breaks free for a moment, but Mr. Big grabs her again and starts kicking Michael. As Mr. Big stands over Michael and orders his henchmen to kill him and Katie, Michael looks up and sees his lucky star. He transforms into a giant robot and kills all of Mr. Big's soldiers, then turns into a spaceship. Mr. Big gets into a large hillside-mounted energy cannon, firing on the spaceship into a nearby ravine. The children are his next target, but the spaceship returns from the ravine just in time to fire a beam in the cannon with Mr. Big inside, killing him. The children watch the ship fly into the night sky with shower of light. Come Together In the conclusion to Smooth Criminal, Sean, Katie and Zeke return to the city, believing that Michael is gone forever. As the boys talk about Michael, Katie walks away crying and clutching a paper star. As she sits in a corner wishing for him to come back, the paper star flies out of her hand and Michael walks out of the night fog. He takes them to Club 30's, where they find that the club has turned into the backstage area of a concert. Michael's stage crew return the children's missing dog and then escort Michael onto the stage where he performs a cover of "Come Together" by The Beatles with the children watching and cheering him on from backstage. Closing credits During the closing credits, two more segments are shown. The first has Ladysmith Black Mambazo performing "The Moon is Walking" in Club 30's amidst behind-the-scenes clips. The second is the four-minute version of the "Smooth Criminal" music video.